Talk:Grove Street Families
Minor mentions of other characters Character like Og Loc, Emmit, B-Dup and Big Bear are not mentioned, i tried adding this in but couldn't maybe osme ohne more experienced on this wiki cld. All four are mentioned in the gang box on the right hand side of the screen. A-Dust 10:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I'd like to dispute one of the GSF's gang cars. I have never seen a GSF member driving a Remington. Never. BLUE & GOLD = ROYAL BLUE = GREEN CRIP was originally built out of honor, protection, regeneration and respect for ones community. While the ideal from conception has strayed off that path of realisation, to these ideals original Cripping held true. Of the other gangs in comparison today, the Crips have been around the longest. Of the other gangs in comparison today, which one was not started up to go against the Crips? To get on an even keel with Crip ideals (whose Lineage goes back to Panther ideals and the LA gangs of the pre 60's such as Compton's Business Men) these other gangs (with the backing of unseen forces) instigated the rackets (the penultimate of which being the drugs trade) that support/blight the majority percentage of "gang banging" operations till this day. With CRIP ideals the GSF story (against the background of the other potential LA gang candidates) holds most familiarity. If we're gonna make a game of it, let's at least get the facts right. NIM 02:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC). Grove St may be based on the Lime Piru Bloods, that's what a lot of people say. I always saw them as Crips though and Ryder's based on Easy E who was a Crip and is voiced by MC Eiht who was a Crip too, all the more reason to believe that Grove St. is based on the Crips. I just don't know what set they based on since the Ballas is based on Grape St. Crips. No way they can be sixties Crips cuz they in Slauson Ave. South Central L.A and Ganton is based on Compton. Inspiration Since there isn't enough proof to say there based on the Crips or the Bloods i have out there rivalry with the Ballas is based on the rivalry between the crips and the bloods, which GSF and the ballas are based on. Tom Talk 11:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) How do we know this for sure though? Until we here a confirmation from rockstar, than we don't know if they were based on the crips or bloods...who says they were even based on any gang? I was just trying to solve the arguments about who they're based on, its obvious they are but since we don't know which one's are based on which i thought putting there rivalry would help stop people changing who they're based on so often. Tom Talk 14:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Look, before I became a member on this site, it's been stated on the pages that Grove St. was based on the Lime Piru Bloods and Ballas are based on the Grape Street Crips. It's obvious that they're Grape St cuz the real life gang wears purple and Grove St. are Lime Bloods cuz they wear green. And Grove St.'s main set is in Ganton which is Compton where the Piru Bloods originated. Many Blood gangstas in the early days would wear green along w/ red. Ballas main set is Jefferson which is based on Watts where Grape St. originated. Rockstar may not have comfirmed it but it takes common sense to know whtat the gangs are based on, especially if you from Cali. BigJ1992 20:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) BigJ1992 1:37 p.m PT Apr 20, 2011 More evidence points towards GSF being Crips. You can argue all you want, but you're still wrong. The least you all can do is work on your terrible spelling and grammar before embarassing yourselves. DelAztecas 18:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Inaccuracies and Speculation This article features a number of inaccuracies. First of all, it states that OG's is a nickname for the gang. OG is an acronym of Original Gangster and usually refers to high-ranking members of black street gangs. For instance, in the mission, "Reuniting The Families," CJ asks a wounded GSF member where the OG's were at. This was a meeting of some of the top-ranking members of several Grove Street Families and doesn't refer to the gang itself. On the Crips and Bloods debate: the Bloods are generally believed to have been formed as a reaction to the formation of the Crips violently expanding territory and moving into the drug business. The Bloods formed to counterract the drug trade which was tearing apart their neighborhoods as more and more of their friends, family, and neighbors became addicted to crack cocaine. Additionally, there's a perception that while the Bloods may have become violent and more territorial, the Crips are viewed as being primarily concerned with the accumulation of wealth. To me, it is clear that Grove Street Families represents the Bloods more considering their focus on territory defense and especially their reaction to the drug trade. Since there is debate about this, however, the article should at least state the obvious (an above poster's suggestion that it mention that the GSF and Ballas rivalry is inspired by the Los Angeles Crips and Bloods) while leaving speculation as to which fictional gang represents which real-life gang to this Talk page and out of the article. Dangerousluck 19:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Grove Street Families vs The 3rd Street Saints. Who do you think will win and why? Let's Be Realistic... Each gang has traits of real-life gangs in Los Angeles, most promintently the Crips and the Bloods. It is very likely that Rockstar used them as inspiration while purposefully and mindfully crafting the Balls and the GSF to be unique enough so that they could not be compared precisely to real life equivalents. In doing this, they prevent one gang from being glorified or being seen as the "good guys" with the other being the "bad guys" so as not to glorify the real-life tragedies caused by gang life and warfare. The Grove Street Families are not Bloods, and they are not Crips. They do not wear blue or red, but green. In the same vein that Madd Dogg is an amalgymation of several rappers, this gang was inspired by real-life, but is not an equivalent or copy. Dangerousluck 22:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I found a mod that puts the 3 cut GSF gang members in the game, if anyone is curious... http://www.gtagaming.com/downloads/gta-san-andreas/misc-mods/1077 2chance1 19:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) GTA V page I reccommend making a seperate page for the GSF that is related to GTA V (a speculation page). Remember, just because they are wearing green doesn't mean they are in the game. I think this page should be left clean of speculation. HardCheeseSensei27 (talk) 21:56, April 30, 2013 (UTC) HD and 3d era of gangs Ballas have already been confirmed by Rockstar. Highly likely that GSF are too now (especially due to Franklins trailer), though it was a bit confusing at first as to whether they would actually appear. Both ballas and GSF articles need to be reverted to "in the 3d era". A new page for the GSF in hd era should be created. Once has already been created for the ballas. HardCheeseSensei27 (talk) 18:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Affiliations" through Big Smoke's treachery Disputed recent edits to San Fiero Rifa indicate some editors believe that contacts Big Smoke and Ryder made during their betrayal of GSF should mean enemies of GSF were also affiliated with them at some point in the story. I have one word for that theory and it is: No. smurfy (coms) 03:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The Families (3D Universe) This page refers to GSF as a gang, and not a set of The Families in the 3D Universe. I think this should be changed, as the article itself is inconsistent with it, calling Seville Boulevard Families and Temple Drive Families sets. Other proof is characters in the game, like Sweet referring to the gang as a single entity ('The Families'). Then there's also the fact that all sets (or gangs, in Kiwismurf's opinion) have 'Families' in their names, just like Ballas sets seen in the very same game: *Front Yard Ballas *Kilo Tray Ballas *Rolling Heights Ballas --- *Grove Street Families *Temple Drive Families *Seville Boulevard Families Several pages about that were created, but Kiwismurf deleted them, because he thinks that the Families are no longer a thing. I'd like Kiwismurf to respond to this later and write her why he thinks GSF, TDF and SBF are not sets and are actually gangs. If anyone else would like to relay their opinion on the matter, feel free to do so. -SNS M, 12:54, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Placeholder edit to remind me to come back and flesh this out in the morning... :My position, based on dialogue in game, primarily from Sweet and Smoke, is that the gang was originally Grove Street Families until Seville Boulevard and Temple Drive split at some point. There is still some lingering affiliations at various points of the game, enough for the 2 breakaway groups to be considered "sets" of the original gang, while the few remaining remnants of GSF still hold onto their perceived rights to call themselves the original "Families" and be considered a "set" of the overall group at the same time. GSF at the start of the game have their territory diminished to only the immediate area around Grove St from an unspecified much wider area of influence that (in my theory at least) would have extended all the way to adjoin the other two set's territories (as depicted prior to the gang territories missions). The difference with the way the Ballas are described, is we don't ever know enough of their history (as far as I can recall) to determine what Ballas set was the original, so they are lumped under a generic "The Ballas" grouping. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 13:09, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Update: I haven't forgotten this, just refreshing my own memory both in-game and watching some mission videos for specific dialogue. ::It's pretty much always been the position of this wiki that in the 3D Universe, "Families" is just used in game as shorthand for Grove Street Families. Whatever R* decided to do in the HD Universe can not and should not be used as evidence for what is or is not present in the previous Universe. Just because Ballas and Vagos used the same name, doesn't mean Families did too. ::Applying real-world equivalency is also fraught with issues since R* cherry-picked elements of real gang culture and mixed and matched it enough to make sure neither gang in GTASA could be 100% equals of either Bloods or Crips while retaining enough real life influence to seem authentic. ::Reuniting the Families is both the best and worst source for trying to prove this argument one way or another. ::The dialogue is somewhat contradictory, but Ryder clearly states that the representatives of the other two split sets "used to be Grove Streets". Now, normally I would use that as a slam dunk, but... ::Sweet's dialogue during this mission in particular can easily be used to argue FOR the use of the "Families" as an over-arching gang name at that point, claiming that "all the Families sets are going to meet". Whether that is just using verbal shorthand again or just a continuation of his belief that GSF are the one and only true owner of the Families name or whether it is acknowledgement that there is now a bigger gang that GSF are only a part of is probably open for debate. ::Further research still underway. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :::It appears that Kiwismurf is right and Grove Street Families, Seville Boulevard Families and Temple Drive Families are, indeed, separate entities. The following is an unused quote from Big Bear (important part highlighted in bold): "True, homie, that's real speed. Anyways man, Sweet, he just became a hard man to deal with, you know? Then we got bad blood with Seville Boulevard Families and they split from the Grove. Then Temple, hell, they went lone ranger too..." SlashM, 13:52, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Some GTA SA official Flash-enabled website info to further close this "theory" down: GSF-GTASA-WebsiteGanton.png GSF-GTASA-WebsiteBio.png GSF-GTASA-WebsiteSweetsHouse.png